


Bend It

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (movie) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Lawrence doesn't have a women's soccer team .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



Sarah Lawrence doesn't have a women's soccer team, so Kat has thrown herself into petitioning, pestering, badgering and outright begging the administration to let her start one. Her junior year, she convinces them, though she has to resort to a sit-in, the pathetically last refuge of the campus crusader.

Patrick shows up to her first game, driving all night straight through to get there ten minutes late. He cheers her on, then picks a fight with a booing frat boy. 

It's afterwards when he presents her with a bouquet made of guitar picks that she remembers why she likes him. 

 


End file.
